The Best Apology
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Saying sorry is nice, but Silver knows of an apology that makes words unnecessary... Yaoi Sonilver Sonic X Silver one-shot


I hope you like this :) I give credit to my friend Cythrant for helping come up with the title and summary.

I do not own Sonic. Sega and the Sonic Team does.

Please, no flames. Why read if you don't like this?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dark red eyes were transfixed upon him in the darkness. They glowed with a deep malice that made his spine stiffen in fear. Those eyes…scaly red like the body of a serpent, black slits narrowed like one. Had it not been for the ghostly white, blank muzzle beneath they would have stood out completely on their own; the crystalline body glowed like those horrible, soulless eyes. No matter how dark it was they all seemed to glow brighter like…like celestial bodies in the night sky. This monster…how _could_ he forget his name?_

_Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. How could anyone forget him?_

_One of the clawed blue-tipped hands rose into the air, his only movement this entire silent moment. Why was he not running? Was the fear keeping him in place…? The hedgehog shaped creature made a low indistinct noise that he could not make out. A laugh, possibly? Whatever the noise was it was quickly ousted from his mind as the palm glowed with a translucent blue light. The energy formed, lighting up the darkness and Mephiles's dark form was revealed. Then…in a fraction of a second…the bolt of light came at him faster than he could possibly react, and pierced his chest. No blood, no entry wound, just searing pain. Then the sudden feeling of intense exhaustion… He fell to his knees, staring at the dark being that simply laughed at him…no compassion, no regret, nothing…_

A loud ear piercing noise broke the silence and Sonic shot up into a sitting position. The darkness still surrounded him, but he was back in his bedroom, back in his house. In addition, Mephiles was nowhere to be seen. His hand grasped his hot sweaty chest, his heat beating fast enough to burst through his ribcage.

A dream…it was just a dream…

Sonic let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion, rubbing his head. "That sound…what was that?" he mumbled to himself, one eye open to keep from falling back asleep. He waited for it, sitting there in the darkness of the room.

Whatever that noise was, it did not look like it was going to play again. Some kid must have blown a foghorn again… Sonic groaned and collapsed flat on his back. He resituated himself in the bed, muscles relaxing as he began fall back asleep…

_****DING DONG****_

Sonic literally jumped to the floor as the deafening noise sent a shock to his entire system, shouting in agony and grasping his now-throbbing head. Even when the ringing ceased a new one in his ears took its place.

"What…the hell…?" he cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth in an attempt to make the pain go away. Well so much for getting more sleep, he was awake now. Sonic's eyes opened slowly and he shook his head. "…The doorbell…" His eyes went to the bright red neon lights of his alarm clock and his face fell.

It was 3:45 a.m.

Sonic groaned louder than the last time. Who comes to someone's house this late at night? People are sleeping at this time! However, it could be urgent…most late night visits were always urgent…

Sonic forced himself to walk all the way to the other side of the house, dragging his feet the whole way. Walks across the living room did not take long, but when you have just been waken up…twice, it is like trying to cross a football field. Fumbling for the doorknob and slowly opening the door, he was a bit surprised to see the white hedgehog Silver standing there.

"Silver…" he said drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is…?"

Silver folded his hands behind his back, scraping his boot against the welcome mat. "Sorry Sonic. I need to talk to you."

Sonic hung his head slightly and sighed loudly. "Can it wait till morning?" he said, have of him hoping it wouldn't; that dream was stuck in his mind.

"Sonic, it's kinda…important. Can I come in?" the other hedgehog spoke meekly.

The cobalt hedgehog looked up at him before heaving a sigh of defeat. "All right…come on in…"

Silver gave a half-nod when Sonic stepped aside and accepted the invitation. Sonic closed the door behind him plunging the house back in the inky blackness.

"Sonic…it's um…a little dark." Silver said from somewhere in the living room.

"Let me find the light switch." Sonic said and shuffled across the carpet-covered floor, his hand out in front of him and searching blindly for the switch. "It should be somewhe-Waa!" Sonic's cried out in surprise as he fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Sonic! Hey you alright?" Silver exclaimed, fumbling for the light against the wall and flipping it up. The room filled with the bright light and Sonic threw his arms over his eyes to keep out the blinding rays. The cobalt's leg was hooked over the leg of the table beside the couch, the culprit responsible for tripping him. Silver let his eyes get used to the light and helped Sonic move his trapped leg. Silver's face turned a shade of light red when he touched his leg.

"…I'm alright, I'm alright." Sonic said, shaking his dazed head. Silver got to his side and set his hand on his shoulder.

"That was some fall you took there," he said unable to keep a small smile off his face. "You should get back to bed. I can come by later."

Sonic waved his hand. "No no, you're already here and I'm awake. Let's talk in the kitchen…"

Silver sat down at Sonic's kitchen table, folding his hands as he watched the blue hedgehog mess around at the kitchen counter, filling a plastic cup with milk before setting it in the microwave.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about…?" Sonic said, resting his head on the humming box. _Those eyes…horrible red eyes._

Silver swallowed nervously, not saying anything; his mouth opened a few times as he was going to speak but something stopped him. Gathering his thoughts and putting his words together as he looked at the back of Sonic's head.

"It' about…I-It's about…" How was he going to say this? _Sonic, I like…no, love you?_ He started sweating and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Mephiles…" the light-furred hedgehog said as the microwave went off.

Sonic lifted his head and looked back at him. "Mephiles?"

Silver nodded. "…Y-Yeah. Uh, does what happened in Soleanna still you know, bother you?"

Sonic took the hot cup to the counter and poured it in two glass mugs in equal amounts. He pulled a small metal container from the cabinet without even looking, the drowsiness still affecting him. He poured spoonfuls into the milk, wondering why the chocolate powder was red…

"I suppose… I think back to it every now and then…" Sonic said, setting Silver's mug in front of him and taking his seat at the other side of the table.

Silver lifted the mug up and saw the red liquid. He stared at it as if it was a cup full of nasty rotting garbage.

"Something wrong Silver?" Sonic said, holding his mug on the table.

Silver looked up at him then back down at the mug. Cautiously sniffing it, a spicy smell filled his nose. "Sonic, what is this?"

Sonic looked down at his cup and the same look came across his face. "Hot chocolate. I think." They looked at each other. "You first."

Silver shook his head. Sonic licked his lips. "Alright…Same time."

At the same time, the two hedgehogs lifted the rim of the mugs to their lips and tilted them up, letting the liquid flow into their mouths. As if on cue both of them spit on the table, gagging in disgust.

"Blech!" Silver exclaimed coughing as his mouth burned like a fire was ignited. "What is this?"

Sonic put his hand over his burning mouth, standing up and going back to the counter. He got a good look at which container he happened to grab. He turned to Silver with a smile on his face.

"Curry powder." he said, holding up the metal container.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst into laughter at Sonic's blunder. For that moment Sonic forgot about his nightmare, and Silver, well…he was too busy laughing.

Silver stood as the laughter began to die down and dumped his hot curry into the sink. "Smooth move Sonic. I guess you're still tired after all."

"Yeah, I guess I still am." Sonic admitted dumping his mug out and laying it down in the sink before he yawned suddenly. Silver bit his bottom lip and went back to the table. Sonic took out two new glasses and filled them with again milk.

"Sonic, about what I wanted to talk to you…" Silver said, the white drink cooling off his burning mouth.

Sonic took a drink and nodded, giving a muffled "Mm hm."

Silver took another quick sip of milk. "Sonic um…I wanted to say I was sorry, for trying to kill you." Sonic set his glass to the side and laid his head on his crossed arms, his eyelids drooping.

"I know Silver…I know. And it's okay; I forgive you one hundred percent." he said, yawning again.

"But I still feel bad about it…" Silver looked out the bottom corner of his eye, twiddling his fingers together. "I've been thinking about it…a lot actually. Are you listening Sonic?"

The hedgehog nodded and gave an indistinct "yeah", his face buried in his arms.

The ivory hedgehog sighed. "Sonic, I want to make it up to you; for siding with Mephiles."

Sonic clenched his closed eyes at hearing his name but shook it off as best as he could. "Do anything you want…Silver, but it's okay. Really. You were only trying to…protect the…world…"

Silver wanted nothing more than to make it up to Sonic; show the hedgehog he came to love how sorry he was for what he did back in that city. Even letting the cobalt hedgehog take his… Silver blushed heavily. He was glad Sonic wasn't looking at his face.

"Sonic…I came here for another reason." he started. "Sonic this is kinda hard to say, but I um…" he clenched his fists and eyes tight. _Say it, just say it you dolt. You've been driving yourself insane, and this is as good a time as ever! Say it! Say it say it say it say it say it SAY IT!_

"I love you Sonic." he blurted out, the valve in his body releasing the pent-up pressure into the open. He hung his head and clenching his eyes tighter, waiting for his response…

…But it never came. Silver looked up at Sonic, who didn't make a single movement. He just laid there, head rested on arms and breathing lightly

"S-Sonic?" Silver said sadly, knowing exactly what happened; his fears came true when he heard a loud snoring sound. The ivory-furred hedgehog whimpered and put his palms over his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. After all that lingering on it and even after hearing those four words actually flow from his lips…Sonic didn't even hear it.

Silver looked up at him, rubbing his watering eyes and taking in a shaky breath. However, he smiled and stood up, getting next to him. Silver hesitantly set his shaking hand on Sonic's quills but felt warm on the inside when he felt the fur beneath. Sonic's body twitched slightly, the sleeping teen smacking his lips together and snoring like a hibernating bear. He couldn't help but smile and stroke the top of his head slowly. He didn't want to leave Sonic laying there in that uncomfortable position; there was only one thing to do.

Silver scooted the chair away from the table and hooked his right arm under Sonic's knees and his left arm holding his shoulder. It wasn't until he actually lifted the hedgehog up he realized the older one was heavier than he thought he'd be. Silver let out a sputtered breath and strained to keep Sonic in his arms, but it was a difficult task.

"_Man Sonic, never knew you were…this heavy._" Silver thought, carrying Sonic slowly through the kitchen to the back of the house. The blue hedgehog made a slight groaning sound but didn't wake up. Silver's bright yellow eyes inspected the house as he passed by to get a better look at his house. Sonic's place wasn't small but it wasn't big either. Had to be at least two and a half stories… The settings were cozy, built for one person it seemed; Silver wondered if it could house two… He blushed heavily at the thought.

"Mmph…mmm…" Sonic grumbled in his sleep. "M-Mephiles…you monster…"

"_I guess Sonic has been 'thinking' about it more than he said…_" Silver said, his smile falling. If Sonic was still bothered by Mephiles, he felt worse than before…

Several room inspections led him to find Sonic's bedroom and he sighed happily, his arms beginning to ache. Silver set sapphire down on the bed with a grunt, stretching and popping his arms. After pulling the covers up to his shoulders he looked down at Sonic's sleeping form, the harsh yellow light of the hallway barely expelling the bedroom's darkness. The powerful hedgehog looked so…peaceful just laying there.

"_I hate to leave him…_" Silver thought sadly, wanting to just crawl into bed with Sonic and snuggle up beside that soft blue fur, to feel his warmth. "_I can't stand here all day…But maybe I could, stay for just a bit longer…_"

Silver made his decision, and that was to stay with him for a little while longer. Ivory sat down on the edge of the soft bed, carefully stroking Sonic's sheet-covered arm. God, he wondered how Sonic felt about him… He did act friendly towards him back in the kitchen but Sonic was that way with all his friends; that's who he was. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Blur.

Silver bit his lip as his eyes focused on Sonic's face; if he didn't feel the same way, then this would be the only opportunity he'd get to do this.

He scooted closer to him, cautiously leaned over Sonic's body, and gently pressed his lips against his. Silver's face flushed deeply as he held it there, but quickly turned tomato red when he swore he felt Sonic smile and mumble quietly.

"I…I l-love you Sonic…" he whispered before slowly pulling away and getting back into his sitting position. Seeing that Sonic wasn't awake or going to wake up he stood up and started to leave, walking slowly across the carpet. Silver set his head on the doorframe and stared at the living room at the end of the hallway. Just as his boot hit the hardwood floor his body went stiff when he heard:

"Silver…" Sonic spoke softly from behind him. Silver turned slowly around; Sonic was sitting up in the bed, soft emerald meeting bright gold.

"I…I thought you were asleep." Silver said setting his hand on the oak frame.

Sonic shook and rubbed his head. "I woke up after you set me down…"

Silver sucked in a deep breath and his face went hot. He felt him kiss him…he heard him admit his feelings… As much as Silver loved the thought of that it still made him as nervous as hell.

"I was just about to leave, if you want to get back to sleep." Silver attempted to be as casual as he possibly could but unable to cover the tension in his voice.

He shook his head once more. "No Silver, you can stay here. Please, I want you to."

The pale hedgehog nodded in response, a chill spreading up his spine. Not a chill of fear, but of anxiety and excitement. "Alright…Sonic. You have a guest bedroom or something…?"

Sonic pat the other half of the bed with his gloved hand. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight."

Silver's throat went dry and his blood burned in his veins. "O-Okay…" he unconsciously answered, flipping the light switch next to the door and darkening the hallway.

Silver pulled his boots off and set them next to the bed before crawling into bed with Sonic, getting under the soft sheets with him. Already Silver could feel his body heat spreading to his, without having to touch him. He was in Sonic's bed, he couldn't believe it.

"Sonic…I still want to make it up to you…" Silver said, getting a bit closer to him to feel that warmth. "There has to be…something I can do for you…" Silver had something firmly planted on his mind, but he wondered if Sonic would let him do anything for him.

"Come closer, please." Sonic said, fingertips barely rubbing his shoulder. Silver did as Sonic said and scooted closer until their bodies touched. Hesitantly Silver put his arm over Sonic's chest and kept it there when he did not object or move away.

"Silver, do you really love me?" Sonic said after several silent seconds.

He looked up at the sapphire elder. "You heard that after all?"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "I felt the kiss too."

Silver blushed heavily, so very embarrassed. "Sorry…I couldn't help it."

"Don't be sorry Silver. I liked it."

Silver said nothing, not able to believe what he was hearing. Sonic liked it. He liked it… "Sonic…you were having a dream about…Mephiles?"

He sighed and turned to him, his face darkened in the moonlight of the window across the room. "Yeah…even while he's gone forever I can still see him clearly in my dreams."

Silver rest his head on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sonic…For what he did…for what I did."

Sonic lifted himself to his elbow. "Silver…do you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yes…I-I'll do anything…" he nodded, pulling Sonic into a hug. "I love you Sonic…"

Cobalt returned the hug graciously, holding Silver in his arms. The younger hedgehog shook against him and Sonic couldn't help but kiss the top of his head, which made Silver's shaking stop. He didn't want to think of Mephiles anymore; not while Silver was here. He especially didn't want to leave his friend hurting like this.

"_He thinks I need comfort…but he's really the one who needs it…_" Sonic thought, rubbing Silver's back soothingly. The Blue Blur lifted his head with his index finger, stroking the short white fur slowly with that one finger. Silver's yellow eyes locked with Sonic's green ones, not breaking apart for one second. Tiny crusts of sleep were apparent in the corners of Sonic's eyes but he was awake nonetheless. Silver carefully wiped the bits from his eyes and Sonic smiled at him, his finger running across his throat.

Several moments were spent like this before he slowly put his lips against Silver's, to return the kiss he gave him earlier. Silver's pulse quickened, his heart beating rapidly. Their peach muzzles locked together, the kiss not going any further until Silver took the initiative. The ivory-furred hedgehog carefully parted his lips and slowly slid his tongue from its warm cavern, poking Sonic's mouth one single, gentle time. He thought he did it too softly but Sonic's mouth opened for him, taking in Silver's breath.

He edged his tongue towards Sonic's open mouth, and was taken off guard when Sonic's tongue met him halfway. Silver moaned softly at the velvety texture of Sonic's oral organ, the faint taste of curry and milk lingering on his breath. Sonic's hand stroked his shoulder blade, ruffling the white fur. The two teens' tongues ran across each other, slippery pink skin exchanging fluids as mouths closed around the other.

A small moan escaped from Silver's mouth and flowed into Sonic's mouth, the walls of his mouth absorbing the sound. His stomach clenched with excitement as his body heated up instantly like a boiler building the pressure and about to explode. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but neither one of them put up much of a fight to get full control; they just sat back and enjoyed the pleasurable kissing.

Sonic slowly pulled away from Silver, the white hedgehog whining softly at his absence. "Sonic…are you…" he said quietly, touching his peach arm.

"Stop Silver. Don't worry about me; I'm fine…" Sonic said, sitting up on his knees and pulling the other boy up with a squeak. Silver was starting to feel more anxiety, wondering what Sonic was going to do next while they were like this, facing each other on their knees.

Sonic took hold of Silver's wrists and pulled him in until he was sitting on his knees. Silver squeaked and bit his lip as he felt the Sonic's warmth.

"Nervous Silver?" Sonic said as he studied the responses that Silver gave to his actions.

"Yeah, kind of…" he said, panting slightly. "But…go on."

With this permission granted Sonic wrapped his arms around Silver's waist and pulled his waist against his. Silver moaned when two particular spots of theirs rubbed together, the heat going up immensely. Sonic's tongue glided across Silver's face, breathing on him with an indistinct moaning sound. Silver hung his head back and gave a shaky, helpless moan as Sonic started to grind his crotch up against him. Each grind he gave made Silver clench and unclench his eyes, his erection growing in size; as did Sonic's.

Sonic was content with the pleasured look on the teen's face. He smirked and ran his fingertips through Silver's chest fur, lightly making circles across the skin beneath. Silver exactly wasn't sure how it happened, but his legs were now wrapped around Sonic's waist keeping himself on cobalt's lap.

"Is this right for you?" Sonic spoke up. Silver said nothing, only moaning softly and bucking against his grinding. Taking all these actions as a 'yes' Sonic's left hand traveled down the small of Silver's back until he found his tail. As he did with his chest Sonic circled his single digit around the small furry tail, tracing it down his bottom and across his leg.

A small giggle escaped Silver's parted lips as Sonic's hands simultaneously rubbed his leg and abdomen. Sonic smiled at Silver's pleasured reactions, the moans and gentle laughter filling his ears. Silver's white body took on an angelic glow in the moonlight flooding the dark bedroom; his striking facade in the nocturnal light mesmerized Sonic.

His left arm snaked around his slender back Sonic continued grinding Silver. Sapphire fur against ivory fur, Sonic's hand trailed down Silver's stomach until it ran through the coarse fur just above his member, his fingers making contact with the very base.

"S-Sonic…Ah…" Silver's body quivered, moaning as Sonic's nimble digits traced up the sensitive pale skin of his manhood, circling around the cylindrical organ. Silver hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a quick yet long kiss. Cobalt flicked his tongue on the corner of ivory's mouth, caressing the outline of his muzzle on that soft peach muzzle. Silver whined and pushed back against his hand, every now and then pushing it away from him to make it harder; this got more frequent as time passed.

"Are you teasing me Silvy?" Sonic purred, his hand rubbing the inside of Silver's left thigh before focusing it back on the appendage beckoning to his hand. Silver smiled at him, his eyes lidded.

"Maybe, M-Maybe not…I want to see…what else Sonikku will do…" He twirled his fingers across his blue quills, rubbing each one separately.

Oh he would do more all right; so much more. Sonic rubbed the sensitive skin of Silver's shaft with a combination of his index finger, middle finger, and thumb, bending and twisting them in every possible way around the pale member. Silver moaned loudly as this stimulation made his tip wet. Sonic sensed this immediately and lightly drummed the head with his thumb, coiling it around the tip to make a little more of his liquid come out; it was just as pale white as his own fur and Sonic found this both arousing and a bit cute at the same time.

Sonic included his other two fingers in his work by wrapping his hand around Silver and rubbing him up and down slowly. Silver responded to this by emitting a throaty groan, thrust up into Sonic's paw as far as he could. The muscles in his legs painfully tightened which made him whimper; he could unwrap them from around Sonic's waist but he did not want it to stop, the pleasure. Sonic used his free hand to grope Silver's waist, rubbing every inch of the pale fur and skin he could get. Silver, getting increasingly nervous as time went on, clutched Sonic's back as he felt more of his pre erupt from his tip.

Silver's rosy cheeks flushing a deep ruby red, Sonic licked his companion's neck and sucked on the skin right over the esophagus. He smiled when he felt his throat vibrate as he moaned, taking in the pleasure he felt from Silver's pleasure. Breath turning light and labored, Silver whimpered loudly as Sonic rubbed him just a bit faster; neither the speed or the force were much stronger, but the combined stimulus of the sensitive areas of his body made him feel closer to his climax.

A small bite to his neck and a squeeze to his member caused him to cry aloud in ecstasy as he came. However, when Sonic felt the production of pre get more copious he placed his thumb over the slit of Silver's tip, preventing most of the seed from getting out. Silver screamed in pain and pleasure, holding Sonic tighter and biting down on his shoulder. The bite made Sonic release him. All the seed that Sonic tried to suppress spurted into the air, coating his and Sonic's stomach with the warm pearly white fluid.

Sonic closed his eyes at the feeling of Silver's seed on his stomach. "Did I hurt you Silver?"

The said ivory hedgehog held Sonic tighter, his eyes tearing up. "A little…but it felt…good." he said, nuzzling Sonic's shoulder happily and holding him tighter by his legs.

Sonic smiled and moved his index finger across the sticky wet fur on Silver's chest. Biting his lip nervously, unaware of how Silver was going to react to this, he moved the hand down to his backside. He touched his tail to make sure he knew exactly where he was going. The finger carefully glided towards the destination until Sonic felt the puckered tailhole beneath his fingertip. Silver felt this too. He gasped in surprise and automatically let go of Sonic, falling back onto the bed.

"Um…are you okay?" Sonic said chuckling slightly at Silver's surprised rejoinder.

Silver swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to regain his composure, if that was even possible. He shook his head and readjusted on the bed. "Yeah…Just took me by surprise, that's all…" he admitted, rubbing his quills in embarrassment.

Sonic smirked and kissed Silver's forehead and set his hands on his ivory hips. Everything in front of his eyes spun around as he found himself being flipped onto his stomach and facing the wall. Sonic gave a low sexy growl as he pulled Silver by his hips up onto his hands and knees, in perfect doggy-style position. Silver's cheeks flushed deep red as soon as he found himself like this. Sonic snaked his hand under his stomach and covered his finger with more of his semen before retracting it. The spunk covering his finger would be very useful for what they were going to do.

Sonic lightly prodded Silver's tailhole with his finger, rubbing the substance across his entrance. Silver bit his lip as he felt something touch him back there like that. Sonic's hand rubbed the lumbar area of his back comfortingly; he knew Silver would get very scared if he took it too fast. Sonic circled his finger around the hole until he knew he had it wet enough and lightly pushed his fingertip into him.

Silver groaned in pain and pleasure as the foreign object starting to probe his rear. Sonic carefully pushed more of his finger inside the white hedgehog getting a loud yelp from him. He clenched his eyes shut and hung his head down, breathing sharply and loudly through his teeth as it went deeper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sonic spoke up, noticing Silver's apparent distress.

He shook his head rapidly, fighting back the moisture that started building in his eyes. After considering his partner's welfare he carefully pulled his digit out, the tight walls sucking on it as it departed. Sonic slowly pushed it back inside and Silver lifted his head up, moaning in unexpected pleasure. Every now and then Sonic would add more of Silver's seed to his finger to keep it lubricated, as to not cause him any major discomfort.

Silver's eyes shot open and he clenched the soft sheets in his glove-clad hands as he felt the invader feel around his insides, gently stretching his walls to get them situated for something much bigger that was to come. Silver bit down on his tongue as the finger continued exploring him, going a bit deeper before pulling out and stretching his entrance. Silver opened his eyes slightly, panting lightly and looking back at the blue hedgehog without turning his head.

"S-Sonik-ku…" he moaned, his name flowing across the air melodiously. His tailhole started getting used to the object inside it, his opening left gapping as Sonic pulled his finger out before pushing it back in. Now as much as Sonic sought to keep his full deliberation on Silver's tailhole, something was distracting him:

That tail. Silver's short little tail hiked up to keep out of Sonic's way. He tried to tear his eyes from it, but he just could not leave it alone. His hand on his back shifted to his cute ivory tail, rubbing and scratching the length of the short growth. Silver gave a soft titter wiggling his rear to tease Sonic more; that was until his finger reentered, and his teasing stopped. Silver underwent a tight clenching of his lower stomach as Sonic added a second finger to his opening. It hurt having to take in those fingers, but at the same time, it felt good.

The blue hedgehog took great delight in playing around with Silver's tail and rear end, groping and kneading the soft tender flesh just above the backs of his thighs and acquiring a pleasured little sigh from the younger teen. When Sonic started to lick his tail Silver moaned as the muscle between his legs throbbed in natural response to the erotic acts.

As Sonic ran his soft red tongue up and down the ivory tail, fingertips tracing along his back and rear, he added a second finger in his tailhole. Silver made a loud cry as his hole stretched wide, his muscles clenching painfully all over his body.

"S-Sonic! Ow that h-hurts!" he whined, tears going down his soft white face. The elder pulled his middle finger out and apologized to his partner, running his hand up and down his back.

"Sorry Silvy…" he soothed kissing Silver's lower back lovingly. Silver nodded and smiled back at Sonic. His golden eyes shone in the moonlight that made it easy to see how glazed over they were. Sonic pushed his finger in one last time before pulling them out. Silver's entryway was now wide open, gaping as if it were gasping for oxygen.

Ever since they started, Sonic's manhood had not gotten much attention; both he and his organ were getting impatient, one of them more than the other. Sonic got another fingerful of the semen on his stomach and applied it to both his member and Silver's opening. With both muscles slickened, Sonic set his hands at Silver's waist and held him firmly.

He knew exactly what was coming, and he readied himself for it. Silver wondered what it would feel like….would it hurt. Would it feel good? These and many other unanswered questions went through his mind. He squeaked in surprise when he was dragged backward a felt something warm touch him. Silver's spine stiffened instantly and his entire body shivered from the difference of heat between Sonic's fingers and his…

"Sonic!" Silver exclaimed his hand shooting back and grabbing the hero's wrist. The hedgehog snapped out of his automatic sexual trance and took a breath of recovery.

"Something the matter?" he inquired, knowing the ivory hedgehog was nervous but still had to ask.

Silver looked back at him and let go of Sonic's wrist, giving him a small smile. "Be gentle, please." Sonic simply nodded and garnered a better grasp on Silver's hips. Sonic carefully guided his shaft with great precision, but with immense heed, as he pushed the tip inside him.

Silver's eyes widened and his jaw fell, flushed cheeks turning hot as fire. Just as he thought before, the heat difference was barely credible, considering the fact at this point, he had only taken Sonic's fingers. The heat within Silver's body flowed out from his dilated tailhole, greeting Sonic as he was welcomed in.

As Sonic plunged deeper Silver lifted his head and clenched his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent cry. "Sonic…S-Sonic…" he panted as Sonic slowly pulled his hips back, and the swift movement into Silver made him produce a pained moan through his teeth as his virgin opening was stretched once more. He squeezed and pulled on the sheets harder, trying to create a buffer for the pain. So this is what it felt like being taken by Sonic the Hedgehog.

With the pain, there was pleasure that came in equal dosages, like medicine flowing through his blood stream. Silver opened the space between his legs to allow Sonic to have more room, which he of course accepted. Sonic began thrusting forward. Silver groaned as he felt the length of Sonic's member inside his tight little cavity, the muscles wells stretched to house his girth.

This was actually happening. He could not believe it. His heart beat faster, pounding against his ribcage like a monstrous beast trying to escape its iron prison.

Sonic moaned as Silver's heat encompassed him each time he went back to him. Hands running all across his sides, groping every curve that Silver happened to have, Sonic twirled his fingers around his still-soft ivory fur. Silver droned softly and found him rocking involuntarily moving against the blue-furred hedgehog whose momentum pushed him forward on the bed.

"S-Soni-k-kku…" Silver moaned grasping the pillow in front of him. The teen whose name he emanated pulled off one of his gloves so he could feel the pale body underneath. Silver's fur, so very soft to the touch, parted easily for his fingers. Yet it was damp with sweat, making it silky smooth and shinier in the moon's rays. Sonic disheveled Silver's left most quill when the younger one looked back, half-open mouth curled into a smile. He could not help but lean forward to lick the back of his ear, gently biting on the rounded tip. Silver's back arched slightly and his arms shook as he groaned loudly.

Colorful spots came to Silver's eyes when Sonic hit something within him. He immediately responded by nearly swallowing his tongue from his deep gasp for air, spreading his legs further open bed sheets smoothing out under his knees. That impetus also made a small line of seed burst from his tip. He made a gurgling moan and his eyes lidded into a glazed stare.

"Oh, Sonic…" Silver panted in pure bliss, thrusts meeting those of the older hedgehog. Sonic was unable to really verbally respond, only bringing his ivory legs back next to his waist digging deeper in his scorching hot tailhole. Unable to stay up on his hands Silver collapsed onto the bed, his face planting into the pillow.

"Feeling better Silvy?" Sonic cooed, petting the back of his neck.

"Much better Sonikku." he blushed, locking the pillow under his head and grappling to the sheers once more. "G-Go faster…"

Sonic smirked and lightly traced his digits across Silver's legs, as his rams grew more and more rapid a few of them hitting his special sweet spot. Silver's face was completely red because of his blushing. He arched again and took a loud gasp of air, pressing his forehead into the pillow. The tip of his member made its first contact with the soft sheets, another small stream of fluid spilling on the bed. His body spasmed as pleasure shot through his nerves.

Sonic delved as deep as he could into Silver's opening until their bodies connected at the hilt. He whimpered slightly, as it felt like he was going to push all the way up to his colon. Then, for some very strange reason, Sonic stopped.

"W-Why did you stop?" Silver whined, pressure building up in his body because he was very close to his climax.

Sonic panted trying to keep from coming too early from just sitting there. "Don't freak out when I do this…"

"'Freak out'?" he said confused. "What are you going to do?"

Sonic did not respond. Instead, the hedgehog resumed his thrusting, but quickly increased his speed, a lot. Silver's eyes widened as Sonic got faster as quickly as he started. When his sweet spot was hit by these rapid thrusts, tears came to golden eyes and his muscles started to lock up.

Silver forgot that Sonic was the fastest thing in the world; and he was putting all that speed and power into filling the other boy.

Sonic panted like mad, as he pushed up on Silver's rear, hovering over him like a predator over its dying prey. Exactly three thrusts to his sensitive gland made Silver scream as he came, staining the bed sheets with his pearly white seed and his muscles tightening around the blue hedgehog. Silver's face dark red and his panting turning to raspy gasps of pure pleasure.

He did not let up with his thrusting; he only went faster. Sonic arched his back as he stabbed Silver with speeds upwards of over… The speed was impossible to calculate, but it did make Silver feel pain, and it made him scream and climax a second time, contractions getting tighter.

"Sonic! Stop that hurt!" he cried, body convulsing in pleasure as he felt as if he was going to lose his sight. Liquid warmth began to fill him, indicating Sonic was getting close as well.

Bodies shaking from the inhumane movements, drool leaked from the corner of Silver's mouth and he lost his voice in the silent pained and pleasured vocals he produced. "Too fast! Too fast Sonic!" he exclaimed but he was again ignored, only hearing Sonic's loud panting.

In reaction to another painful hit, he tightened around Sonic and made him come to an abrupt stop. Sonic growled and found that he was letting it go, allowing his seed to flow into Silver. The said ivory hedgehog panted as the pain stopped, but moaned as Sonic's seminal fluid coated his insides.

Hands rubbing the ivory sides one last time, Sonic stayed inside the younger one, staring down at his back before he slowly pulled himself out for the first time in what seemed like eternity. Silver whimpered silently at Sonic's absence. Sonic panted still, lying down on the bed beside Silver. Ivory rolled onto his back, his vision returning to normal but the rest of his body aching.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sonic grinned setting his hand on Silver's arm.

The white hedgehog relaxed his stiff muscles on the soft bed. "A-Amazing…and very tiring…"

"Sorry I hurt you with those fast ones…" he apologized slyly biting his lip.

Silver panted and smiled at him, rolling on his side and hugging his arm around Sonic's shoulder. "Don't…worry about it. I had…fun Sonikku…"

Sonic looked over at the clock. The red letters read 5:45.

"Wow, time sure does fly…" Sonic tittered. "You want some real hot chocolate Silver? ….Silver?"

The ivory hedgehog was asleep, dead tired from their fun. Sonic smiled and shook his head, rubbing the side of Silver's head. Sure Silver was asleep, but Sonic was too awake to get back to his own interrupted slumber.

"_Sure he gets to sleep, but I was the one woken up_. _Silver, you'll pay me back once you wake up…_" Sonic thought, with a wide smile.

* * *

I hope you liked, so... don't forget to Read & Review on your way out!


End file.
